


Comfort XII

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Comfort [5]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Mourning, Walker Keel's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 21:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: After Walker Keel dies,  Beverly and Jean-Luc talk about him.





	Comfort XII

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I didn't write a Comfort story for Walker's death already....

Jean-Luc had given Beverly’s hand a squeeze and told her he would come by her quarters later before she left the bridge shortly after Worf confirmed her old friend’s death. Beverly whispered back “no, yours,” as he escorted her to the turbolift and he gave her a small nod. The doors slid shut just as Beverly was asking with a watery voice for Deck Eight.

“Captain, do you want me to speak with Doctor Crusher?” Jean-Luc glanced at his counsellor and shook his head. 

“No, Counsellor. But thank you. If she needs you, I’m sure she will contact you. Walker was....he was a good man, and my other best friend. But, before I can mourn for him, we need to get to the bottom of this.” 

###

“Worf said he couldn’t detect any bodies. Do you think...?” Beverly let her question trail off as she looked expectantly at Jean-Luc. She had been waiting for him in his quarters when he returned with a bottle of wine already opened on the table, though she had her hands wrapped around a cup of tea. Jean-Luc shook his head and sat down next to her with his own cup.

“I don’t know . It’s _possible_...but then...Walker would have contacted me. I’m sure of it. Beverly,” Jean-Luc put his cup down and placed hers on the table to reach for her hands. “I’m sorry I lied to you on the bridge. I _did_ see Walker, but at the time I couldn’t...”

“I understand. You were still processing what he said to you. I’m sure you would have told me soon enough.” Jean-Luc squeezed her hands.

“Thank you for understanding.” Beverly nodded and reached for her tea again, pausing to glance at the bottle of wine. 

“I wasn’t sure if we should drink, but Walker deserves a toast.” 

“Indeed. Shall we?” He poured out two small glasses and passed one to her. “To Walker, one of Starfleet’s finest, and my best friend. May he rest in peace.”

“And may we find the bastards that did this!” Beverly added before clinking her glass to his. 

“I hope so, Beverly. I really do.” Beverly kicked off her boots to prop one foot on the sofa. She rested her chin against her knee as she spoke.

“Walker was something special, wasn’t he?” Jean-Luc reached over and tucked a strand of hair behind Beverly’s ear.

“That he was. Did I ever tell you how we met?” Beverly shook her head.

“It was on Tau Ceti Three at a bar. There were...well, Beverly, please do forgive me but I believe it was actually a strip club.” Beverly grinned.

“No skin off my nose. I didn’t even know you yet.” 

“Quite.” Jean-Luc delved into the story and Beverly was soon in stitches. 

“I can’t believe neither of you ever told me this story.” 

“Truthfully, I think we were both embarrassed and didn’t want you to think anything less of either of us.”

“Hmm.” Beverly stared off into the distance and sipped her wine. She sighed and leaned over against Jean-Luc.

“I guess it’s just you and me, Jean-Luc. Don’t....Don’t die on me, alright?”

“I shall do my best.” Beverly smacked him in the chest.

“I’m serious!” 

“So was I.” Beverly settled back against him and he wrapped an arm around her. “Where’s Wesley?”

“In our quarters. I told him not to expect me home tonight.”

_“Beverly!_” Beverly smirked.

“Would you rather come with me back to our quarters and have my son find us in bed together?” Jean-Luc flushed.

“No, once was enough, thank you.” 

“I thought you’d say that.” Jean-Luc began to lightly stroke her back and her tears started to fall. 

“Sorry.” Jean-Luc leaned over and kissed her cheek.

“Don’t be. Do you want to go to bed?” She nodded. 

“I didn’t bring anything to sleep in. I’ll have to replicate something....” Jean-Luc narrowed his eyes at her.

“No you won’t. You’ll rifle through my drawers and help yourself. I _know_ you.” She smirked. 

“You love me.” He twined his fingers in hers.

“I do.” It was her turn to flush. The story was a familiar one, but sometimes Beverly wasn’t sure what Jean-Luc meant. She blushed deeper as she thought about Walker. Walker had been advocating for the couple to get together for years and she used to tell him to stuff it. But maybe....she shook her head an Jean-Luc noticed. “Something wrong?”

“No. I was just thinking about Walker.” She rose from the sofa and drained her glass of wine. “Can I use your shower?” Jean-Luc nodded, and Beverly leaned over to kiss his cheek. “Thanks, I’ll only be a few minutes.”

Fifteen minutes later, Jean-Luc was laying in his bed with Beverly cuddled against him. He could feel her body shake with her tears, and he simply stroked her back as his own tears joined hers and they mourned for their fallen friend.


End file.
